Piano Keys
by lydiamaartin
Summary: For Teddy, the only thing that completes his summer is Victoire and his piano. For Victoire, it's Teddy playing his piano. But maybe this summer, they'll find new love as well as new songs. - TeddyVictoire - twoshot
1. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I do, however, own the lyrics. I made them up myself. Please do not use them without asking my permission and crediting me, thank you.**

**Also, this was done for the Reviews Lounge Summer Challenge and will also be posted as a collaboration on the official Reviews Lounge account, if you want to check out the other stories submitted for the challenge.**

**

* * *

**_When rain fades away and the clouds part_

_The sun is revealed and it's summer's start_

_Blue skies brighten and children play_

_When the sun comes out, it's here to stay_

"What're you doing?"

Teddy jumped at the sound of Victoire's voice, making his fingers slip and clang against the keys of the piano to create a loud, shrill sound which wasn't musical in the least.

"Torie," he greeted when he had collected himself. "What are you doing over here?"

"Listening to you." Victoire nudged him over so she could sit beside him. "What's the name of the song?"

Teddy shrugged. "Beats me. I just started writing it this morning. What do you think?"

Victoire smiled at him. "You know I think everything you play is beautiful, Teddy."

Teddy grinned. "I know, but you're a good ego-booster."

Victoire laughed, shoving him. "Prat," she muttered fondly. "Did you write down the lyrics?"

Teddy passed the blue notebook sitting on top of the piano to her. He had memorized all the songs in there—he had written them, after all—so he had no use for it, but Victoire loved reading through it and asking him to play any song that caught her eye.

"A song about summer?" Victoire looked up from the songbook. "Or about all the seasons?"

"Just summer," Teddy told her, glancing down at the keys of the piano. "You know I've always loved it." Absently, he began playing a semi-familiar song, this one much slower than his usual works.

"Because of the two-month long vacation?" Victoire teased, resting her hand on his arm as he played. "Or something else?"

Teddy half-shrugged, focused on the music. Victoire waited until the song finished and he looked back up at her. "My parents got married in summer, you know," he said softly.

Victoire's hand slid down his arm to intertwine their fingers together. "I know." Her voice was quiet, but not a whisper. "Your mother looked beautiful."

Teddy smiled wistfully. "Yeah, I know. And Dad—that was the happiest I ever saw him, when he was with Mum."

"He had good reason to be," Victoire said. "Is this all you've written?"

"There's more," Teddy admitted, "but I haven't written down the lyrics yet. Here."

He untangled their fingers and began playing, the music resounding in the room. His hands flew expertly across the keys, so fast Victoire could hardly see them, and the midtempo verses slowly built to a stormier chorus, and only when the notes were soft and quiet again did the song end.

"That was amazing," Victoire told him. "You should really look into doing this seriously, you know."

Teddy smiled at her for a moment. "Everyone tells me that," he said. "Maybe I should."

"You should," Victoire said firmly. "You're amazing."

Teddy laughed, freeing a hand so he could brush back her strawberry blond hair. "This is what I meant when I said 'ego-booster'," he teased.

Victoire smacked his shoulder. "And this is what I meant when I said 'prat'," she retorted, but she was smiling.

Teddy grinned at her. "Thanks, anyway."

"What for?" Victoire asked, her smile brighter than before

"For…I don't know, for being there." Teddy shrugged, returning her smile. "Through all my writer's blocks and tantrums and everything. Thanks."

"Well, somebody has to do it." Victoire stuck her tongue out at him. "Lucky me, huh?"

Teddy tugged on a lock of her hair. "Brat," he laughed. "And you know you love it."

Victoire opened her mouth to answer, but Andromeda's voice echoed up, interrupting her. "Teddy, Victoire it's time for lunch!"

"Let's go, then," said Victoire, standing and brushing herself off before heading down the stairs.

"Tell Grandma I'll come in a minute," Teddy told her, twisting in his seat to offer her a grin.

"Will do," Victoire flashed him a smile. "But come down quick, or else I'll get all the cookies."

Teddy laughed, but didn't respond, staring after her as she descended the staircase and only turning back to the piano once she was out of sight. His gaze traveled above the black and white keys to the open window behind it. The curtains were pulled back, revealing a cloudless blue sky streaked with sunbeams, several of which sparkled directly in Teddy's eyes.

He looked back down at the piano keys, grinning. There was nothing quite like summer in England, especially when he had Victoire with him.

_Summer is the season for love and for trust_

_And victory will come only when it's just_

_Sun's in the sky and love's in the air_

_And maybe for me, if only I dare_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Am I the only one who thinks that Teddy playing the piano is a really, really cute image? If you guys think so as well, or like anything else about this chapter, please review and tell me so! Next chapter is about Victoire, and again, both these chapters will be posted on The Reviews Lounge account as part of the collaboration. So, check it out there, too!**


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However, I do not need to, as he is not mentioned in this story :D**

**Mentioning this again, both these chapters were written for the Reviews Lounge summer challenge and will also be posted on the Reviews Lounge account. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Music, sweet and melodic, floated through the open window, reaching Victoire's ears as she hummed along to the song. Beyond the horizon, the sun lit everything up with rays of orange and gold, setting an appropriate mood for a song about summer.

Abruptly, the music stopped. "Vicka!" Teddy called to her through the window in his piano room.

"Yeah?" Victoire twisted her body so she could properly see Teddy. "What's up?"

Teddy flashed her a grin. "Could you come up here? I have something for you."

Victoire smiled, standing up. "Sure. But my birthday was last month," she teased.

"I know." As she walked closer, she thought she saw a hint of nervousness in Teddy's constantly-shifting features. "This is, ah, something else."

Suppressing her curiosity, Victoire hurried inside, waving at Andromeda before heading upstairs to where Teddy was. He was waiting, both his hair and his eyes electric blue, wearing a half-smile.

"So, what did you want to give me?" Victoire asked, sitting down beside him in front of the piano.

"Well, first, I wanted you to hear my latest song," Teddy explained, hands poised above the keys.

"Well?" Victoire smiled encouragingly, nudging his shoulder. "Go on, play it."

Teddy hesitated for a moment before he began playing, his fingers moving swiftly over the keys, creating a soft, harmonious sound, filled with an emotion Victoire couldn't quite put her finger on until he hit the poignant chorus. Suddenly, the entire song sounded, of all things, wistful, a kind of longing Victoire couldn't begin to understand.

She frowned, confused. Every song Teddy wrote, he wrote from his experiences. But what would make him write a song about longing?

"Teddy?" she asked quietly. Teddy stopped playing at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?" He didn't look at her, instead staring down at the black and white keys.

"What's the song about?" Victoire asked him.

"Um." Teddy tapped some random keys. "Someone. Anyways, I have a question for you. You know that amusement park we used to go to all the time as kids?"

"Imagination Park?" Victoire asked, smiling. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, they recently rebuilt it, you know, added more rides—cooler rides, and stuff. And I was wondering if…" Teddy trailed off and reached into his shirt pocket to produce a colorful ticket with the name of the park written in bold letters. He waited a beat, then pushed the ticket aside to reveal an identical one.

"If you wanted to go with me," he finished, looking up at her.

"Of course I do!" Victoire said immediately, smiling at him, when she realized there was a look of intensity in Teddy's eyes. The summer sunlight which had been such a mood-setter earlier that afternoon suddenly highlighted every raw emotion written on Teddy's face, and Victoire felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight.

"On a date?" she asked, her voice much quieter than before.

Teddy's eyes shifted from blue to green to brown and back. "Yeah," he confirmed. Their breaths mingled openly in the air between them, and Victoire felt hyper-aware of the fact that his lips hovered dangerously close, and his hair, turquoise blue and windswept, brushed her forehead as he leaned closer.

Before she could stop herself, Victoire reached up to tangle her hands in his hair. The tickets slide down onto her lap as Teddy lifted one hand to her waist and the other to her cheek.

"Yes," Victoire breathed, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. "I'll go with you."

She felt more than saw Teddy's smile. "I was hoping you'd say that," he told her, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

Sunrays beamed down upon the two of them from the window, somehow making the kiss that much sweeter. When he finally pulled back, after what seemed like an eternity, Victoire found herself smiling at him, despite the racing of her heart.

"You know that song about summer I wrote a few days ago?" Teddy asked her, his breath coming in gasps, just like hers.

"Yeah, what about it?" Victoire trailed one of her hands down to his so she could lace their fingers together.

"I think I've got a new verse to add to it," Teddy grinned at her and pulled back, keeping one hand entwined with hers and using the other to play the notes of the chorus.

Victoire laughed, feeling the ever-present burdens of her upcoming NEWTs and graduation and future jobs melt away as she listened to Teddy play, her hand in his, and her eyes fixed on sun as it sank below the horizon to mark the end of a fateful summer day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope this one is as well-received as the last chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone, they mean a lot to me! In return, I'm giving you more piano-playing Teddy, and even their first kiss =D If you liked this chapter, or the story as a whole, please review and tell me so, because all your reviews make my day!**


End file.
